I Don't Want Milk
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Fifth round for Compy's pairing contest. Seto has trouble with a hyper Mokuba, and asks Yugi for help. Rivalshipping Seto x Yugi


Nekogal: Fifth round for Compy's Pairing Contest, Rivalshipping (Seto x Yugi)

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

_Ring!_

"I'll get it!" Yugi ran down the stairs as the phone kept ringing, he knew his Grandpa was busy with the shop so he didn't mind answering. He reached the phone in the kitchen wall, and answered "Hello? Game Shop"

"_Um, hi Yugi" _A husky, serious and very familiar voice said from the other side of the phone.

Yugi widened his eyes, knowing instantly who it was "Kaiba?" He asked not believing that Kaiba called; normally, if they wanted to talk they would by the computer.

"_Yeah it's me"_ For a strange reason, Kaiba sounded uneasy _"Listen I need your- help, in something…"_

The mighty CEO of Kaiba Corp needed help? How could this be? With all his money, wealth and power he could get a Dodo in a minute! What was next? Joey not been hungry? "Um sure, what can I do to help you?" It had to be something big for Kaiba to call himself for help, right?

"_Mokuba, he is kind of hyperactive…he ate three boxes of chocolate, and no one can stop him. I've seen you hyper many times, I suppose you know what to do in a situation like this one"_

Yugi chuckled, hyper Mokuba? That was something interesting "I'm sure I can help. I'll go in a moment Kaiba, just let me get my bike and-"

"_No need" _Interrupted suddenly Kaiba _"There's a limo already waiting for you outside"_

Yugi confused by this, peeked through the window and saw a huge limo waiting for him "How did you…"

"_I knew you'd help"_

Yugi chuckled nervously "O-kay, I'll be there in a minute. Thanks" Yugi hung the phone and went to get his jacket "Grandpa I'll go to Kaiba's for a while!" He yelled loud enough for the elder to listen.

"Ok Yugi, come back before dinner!"

Yugi nodded and approached the front door "Ok!" He went outside, and was received by the driver that opened the door for him. He sat down, and saw how the driver returned to his seat and drove to Kaiba's mansion.

* * *

Kaiba sat on his living room, arms crossed on his chest as he saw his brother jump in the couch in front of him "Look Seto! I'm flying! I'm flying!" The raven-haired boy chirped as he jumped high in the air.

"Yes Mokuba you're flying, but please try to not kill yourself" Kaiba asked not sounding very happy.

Suddenly the doors were opened and Yugi stepped inside. "Glad you came Yugi" Kaiba greeted, still not moving from his seat "I'd warn you to not get too close to Mokuba right now…"

Before Yugi could say anything, Mokuba started screaming happily "It's Yugi! Yugi's here! In the living room! Yugi! The King of Games! The Yugi you never beat big brother!"

Kaiba swallowed everything he wanted to say to Mokuba, and managed to remain with his pride intact "As you can see, he is going a bit too far"

Yugi nodded as he looked around; the room was a mess, there were vases broken, chairs and tables thrown on the floor, curtains ragged like if a cat had scratched it, a few windows broken and portraits on the floor "This is bad, that worst thing I've done is climb the refrigerator" Yugi remembered aloud.

Kaiba lifted his eyebrow, not even imagining Yugi could have been capable of that. "Then what do you suggest?"

Yugi smiled when the answer came into his mind "To calm me down, Grandpa gives me milk, it makes me sleepy and I go to bed" He answered simply.

"That's all?" Kaiba asked not believing it.

Yugi nodded "Yep. But the hard thing is, to make Mokuba drink it"

Kaiba snapped his fingers, and a maid came rushing with a tray in her hands that held various drinks; wine, water, juice, soda, and milk. The maid approached Kaiba and let the young CEO pick the glass of milk, when he did she bowed and rushed out, fearing Mokuba could get close to her. "It shouldn't be too hard" He said confidently.

Yugi sighed at Kaiba's confidence, and sat down on the rug. This was going to be amusing 'Just wait Kaiba, you'll see what you're dealing with'

"Mokuba, come drink this glass of milk please" Kaiba said to his brother, showing the glass to the bouncing boy.

"Milk? I don't want milk! I feel like eating candy! Do you have candy Seto? I like candy! There's chocolate, lollypops, bubblegum…" Mokuba chirped hyperactively, going on and on naming all kind of candy.

Kaiba sighed, ignoring the rambling of Mokuba; he turned at Yugi and gave a defeated look "Fine, do it your way"

Yugi smiled and stood up "Good, but he won't accept the glass that easily. Kaiba is there something Mokuba holds really, really dear?" Yugi asked suddenly, completely changing the subject.

"I'm not a something but that would be me, also the picture he has of me when we were kids" He answered, pointing to a drawer that wasn't on the floor, having on top named object.

Yugi thought, rubbing his chin thinking. "I think I have an idea" The teen reached the card-form necklace and opened it, revealing a small Kaiba smiling. Yugi chuckled, to think Kaiba was once cute. He shook the thought away and held the necklace in his hand, showing Mokuba it was now in his possession. "Mokuba look!" Yugi called.

The raven-haired boy turned at Yugi's direction and widened his eyes "That's mine!" He stopped bouncing at seeing an evil grin form on Yugi's face, knowing he had the intentions of probably destroying it "What are you going to do with it?"

Yugi moved towards another drawer, not moving his gaze from Mokuba's face "I'm going to cut this picture if you don't drink your milk" Yugi said calmly.

"But I don't want milk! I want candy!" Mokuba whined.

Kaiba watched amazed how Yugi was starting to gain control on his hyper brother.

"Uh oh, I'm walking to the drawer" Yugi said warningly, he opened it to find some scissors "I found some scissors…" Yugi continued, slowly lifting the sharp item enough high for Mokuba to see them.

"No! No!" Mokuba cried.

"I won't cut it if you drink your milk" Yugi remembered the boy.

At the threat, Mokuba was about to fall to his knees "But I want more candy!"

"Oh, oh… I' moving the scissors to the picture…" Yugi said moving the scissors slowly to the picture, he was about to cut one of the corners when…

"STOP!"

Both Kaiba and Yugi looked at Mokuba astonished, the boy was on his knees crying, covering his eyes with his right arm "Ok… I'll drink the milk" He sobbed "Just don't cut it!"

Yugi smiled and dropped the scissors, walking towards Mokuba. He handed the picture and was glad at seeing the boy smile, and placing it around his neck were it belonged.

"Now Mokuba" Kaiba said approaching his brother, still holding the glass. "Drink the milk please" He said and handed it to the boy.

Mokuba nodded and sniffed. He held the glass with both hands and drank it all in just one sip. He returned the glass to his brother and half-closed his eyes "Seto, I'm feeling sleepy" He said huskily.

Kaiba smiled and helped Mokuba up "Then let's take you to sleep" He held his brother's shoulders and led him up to the stairs. Kaiba looked back and whispered "Thank you"

Yugi nodded, smiling "You're welcome. And to let you know Kaiba, he won't remember anything that happened"

This seemed to be a relief, because Kaiba's body seemed to be un-tense. He looked down at his sleepy brother and helped him to reach his room.

When they were out of sight Yugi chuckled and turned around to leave, proud and satisfied that he achieved to calm down the young boy. He exited the mansion, and returned home.

* * *

-sighs- that's all folks. Hope I can make it with this one to the next round.


End file.
